Con el vudú no se debe jugar
by AKarasu KnightOfTheRoundTable
Summary: Los akatsuki por aburrimiento rompen una orden directa del lider, todo por saber quien debe ser proclamado rey vudú, pasen y lean.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto y Akatsuki no me pertenecen.

**Con el vudú no se debe jugar.**

Ya estaba atardeciendo en… algún lugar del mundo. Una cueva. Unos villanos muy malos y perversos que nadie, pero nadie los querían ver… acepción de las FansGirl como Yo.

Todos estaban en la sala de la gran cueva haciendo diferentes cosas, el líder y su compañera no estaban porque se habían ido de misión y Pain les dijo a todos que no podían salir... o sea... estaban aburridos.

-Si no encuentro algo que hacer me volveré loco, hum- dijo con pesadez cierto rubio.

-Eso si es que ya no lo estas- dijo cierto uchiha.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Hidan?- pregunto el adicto al dinero.

-Tobi es un buen chico y vio a Hidan senpai entrar a su habitación desde ayer y no a salido- dijo el cara de paleta.

-Y yo que tenía planeado ir a nadar- dijo con tristeza Kisame.

-Zzzzzzzzzzzz- ese fue Zetsu.

-569 botellas de cerveza en la sala, 569 botellas de cerveza en la sala... toma un poco, pásala al otro... 568 botellas de cerveza en la sala...- cantaba el aficionado a las marionetas (Nota: esta canción se canta desde un número cualquiera y se hace cuenta hacia atrás hasta llegar a cero)

-Si tuviéramos tal cantidad de cervezas no estaríamos aburridos, ¿verdad?- pregunto el del sharingan.

-¿Y que todos nos volviéramos el perro de Mickey Mouse? No gracias, hum- arremetió el rubio.

-AL FIIIIIIN

Todo el mundo se sobresalto al oir ese potente grito, acto seguido se comenzaron a escuchar sonidos de alguien corriendo hacia la sala. Del pasillo llego un muy feliz Hidan sosteniendo una caja en sus brazos.

-Buenas noticias, queridos compañeros- dijo Hidan con una gran sonrisa malévola que hizo que a los demás les diera escalofríos- he solucionado el problema de nuestro aburrimiento.

-¿En serio?- preguntaron todos al unisono.

-Sipi, vean... ESTO- saca algo de la caja.

-¿Qué mier...?- pregunto el tiburón.

-Jajaja, se parece a ti danna, hum- se burlo el terrorista.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con un muñequito de Sasori?- pregunto el avaro del grupo.

-Este, mis queridos e inútiles compañeros, es un muñeco vudú hecho de tela y mimbre, y no es el único- dijo Hidan sacando los demás muñequitos.

-¿Hay uno de cada uno de nosotros?- pregunto el del sharingan viendo a los muñequitos.

-Así es, como es obvio, lo que les pase a estos muñecos le pasara al original, ejemplo...- dijo Hidan tomando el muñequito de Deidara y tiro de uno de los mechones de cabello de este.

-AY, HUM- se quejo Deidara sobándose la cabeza- ¡Eso no era necesario!

-¿Ven a lo que me refiero? Son muy efectivos- dijo el peliblanco con orgullo.

-¿Y como nos van a ayudar a des-aburrirnos?- pregunto el buen chico.

-Me alegra que hayas preguntado, vamos a jugar al rey vudú- dijo Hidan con una sonrisa.

-¿Rey vudú?- pregunto inocente el de las marionetas.

-Sipi, se trata de que: a cada uno de nosotros se le entregara su respectivo muñeco, luego todos nosotros nos pondremos a pelear solo en este espacio que es la sala (y es que es muuuy amplia) por proteger nuestros muñecos. El objetivo es quitarle de alguna forma su muñeco al contrincante y al hacerlo, torturarlo de cualquier forma rápida para que no intente recuperar su muñeco. Esto deben hacerlo porque si uno no recupera su muñeco en aproximadamente dos minutos queda descalificado. Al final el que tenga los muñeco s de todos será coronado rey del vudú- concluyo el religioso.

Todos se miraron unos a otros con mirada s de perspicacia, luego lentamente todos asentían con sonrisas en sus rostros.

-HAY QUE HACERLO- dijeron todos al unísono.

-Y ahora antes de comenzar, diré las reglas- dijo el jashinista- 1: esta prohibido quemar los muñecos, si alguno lo intenta, el fuego se extinguirá ya que los muñecos están forrados de asbesto. 2: no tratar de cortarlos o pincharlos con kunais, solo con agujas. 3:No tratar de dar golpes en las... este... bueno, ya me entienden... no lo hagan porque esa zona esta inhabilitada. 4: pueden usar objetos de esa bolsa para torturar a su muñeco- señalo una bolsa de un rincón- pero si creen que pueden hacerlo solo con sus manos esta bien. Ahora vengan a ver sus muñecos.

Entre miedosos y entusiasmados cada uno de los criminales fue a ver su muñeco, de pronto sintieron que era mas valioso que un millón de ryo.

-Si cada uno ya cogió algo de la bolsa...- dijo Hidan viendo a cada uno de sus compañeros- QUE EMPIEZE LA TORTURA.

Como si el grito de Hidan hubiera sido un disparo, todos los akatsukis desaparecieron y comenzaron a pelear sin importarles que rompieran algo. Se veían chispas de la kunais chocando por doquier, explosiones, pedazos de madera, la guadaña de Hidan, Tobi, shuriquens, monedas, Samehada y demás cosas. Nadie parecía dispuesto a soltar su muñeco por las buenas...

-NOOO-

Todos se sobresaltaron y pararon de pelear, se pusieron alrededor de los dos akatsukis que estaban en medio, Itachi le había quitado el muñeco a Kakuzu.

-Mira uchiha, entrégame el muñeco y no saldrás herido- decía Kakuzu con puro nerviosismo impregnado en sus palabras.

Itachi no dijo nada, solo se llevo la mano izquierda al bolsillo y saca de ahí un pimientero.

-Ay no, eso no...- susurraba el adicto al dinero- ¡Eso no!

El pelinegro no hizo caso y comenzó a echar el polvo picante a la cara del muñequito, y por consiguiente Kakuzu empezó a...

-Aaa... aaa... A-CHUU- Kakuzu se llevo las manos a la nariz que empezó a picarle mucho- A-CHUU A-CHUU, maldito uchiha, me las vas a pagar A-CHUU.

-Cielos, por lo menos cúbrete la boca, no salpicaras a todos- dijo Zetsu.

Kakuzu trato de acercarse al uchiha pero este se alejaba y seguía echándole pimienta al muñeco, hasta que...

-TIEMPO- grito el peliblanco- ya pasaron dos minutos, quedas descalificado Kakuzu.

-RAYOS A-CHUU A-CHUU, me voy a A-CHUU vengar- dijo Kakuzu sentándose en un sillón apartado.

-¿Continuamos?- pregunto el cara de pez.

Los demás asintieron y prosiguieron, pasó otro buen rato y seguían dándose de puñetazos, patadas y otras cosas

Muy pronto dos akatsuki mas se separaron de los que estaban peleando, los demás se detuvieron de nuevo y observaron, esta vez Hidan le había quitado el muñeco a Sasori.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quieres sufrir o rendirte por las buenas?- pregunto muy confiado el religioso.

Sasori no dijo nada y empezó a correr hacia el, no parecía estar nervioso.

-Bien, tu lo pediste- gruño Hidan.

Saco una aguja grande y la clavo en el brazo izquierdo del muñeco pero...

-¿¡Qué demonios...!

Sasori seguía corriendo sin inmutarse, Hidan seguía clavando la aguja en varios puntos pero no daba resultado.

-¡******! ¡Olvide que el pinocho es de madera y no siente nada!- grito encolerizado Hidan.

Sasori se acerco lo suficiente para darle un golpe de lleno a Hidan en el pecho haciendo que soltara los dos muñecos, el suyo y el del religioso, los atrapo con gran agilidad y miro a Hidan con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien, creo que disfrutare esto...- dijo Sasori.

El pelirrojo se llevo una mano al interior de la capa y de ahí saco una aguja mas grande que la de Hidan, acto seguido, empezó a "practicar acupuntura" con el muñeco.

-¡Auch auch auch! ¡Que alguien lo auch detenga!- se quejaba el peliblanco.

Nunca habían visto a Hidan maldecir tanto en tan solo dos minutos, tantos fueron los insultos que todos tardaron un rato en reaccionar del shock.

-T-tiempo... Hidan queda descalificado, hum- dijo con nerviosismo el rubio explosivo.

-¡****** ese de Sasori! ¡Tú eres igual que él! ¡Arg! –Hidan se desordena la cabellera. – ¡Esta ***** organización va estar llena de ******! ¡Jashin-sama muéstrales el camino! ¡Joder, Kakuzu!

-¿Yo A-CHUU que?- pregunto el adicto al dinero.

-¡*********, *********, **********, ******, TOBI! ¡******** DE LA BILLETERA DE KAKUZU! ¡ME VOY A SENTAR! ¡MONTON DE *********!

Hidan fue rezongando a sentarse al lado de su compañero, y los demás no cesaban del shock, todos estaban paralizados menos uno...

-kukukukuku...-

El buen chico del grupo estaba acercándose sigilosamente por la espalda a Zetsu, pretendiendo robarle su muñeco... sus pasos eran tan silenciosos que hasta podría asegurarse que era prácticamente un fantasma porque el estaba detrás de Zetsu y sus compañeros ni lo sintieron.

-B-bueno... creo que podemos continuar, ¿no?- pregunto Itachi.

-Si... yo creo que si- susurro asustado Kisame.

-HEY-

Todos voltearon y vieron a Tobi correr a gran velocidad mientras que Zetsu le perseguía, había logrado su objetivo.

-ZETSU-SAN, NO PERSIGA A TOBI, TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO Y SOLO CUMPLIA LOS OBJETIVOS DEL JUEGO- gritaba aterrorizado Tobi.

-TE VOY A COMER TOBI, POR ROBARME EL MUÑECO- grito Zetsu.

Zetsu abría y cerraba sus hojas como si fueran una boca y destruía los muebles mordiéndolos, incluso casi se come a Sasori. Durante la huida, Tobi no ve que el piso estaba lleno de objetos destrozados y tropieza... cae de cara... y rápidamente se cubre con los brazos para protegerse de Zetsu... espero... nada.

-¿Eh? ¿Zetsu-san?- pregunto tímidamente el cara de paleta.

El aloe vera eraba parado enfrente de Tobi sin emitir sonido alguno y con la mirada perdida, acto seguido, se desplomo como un árbol. Tobi al caer hizo que el muñeco de Zetsu se golpeara la cabeza contra el piso y esto dejo fuera de combate al de la planta.

-No es necesario contar los minutos por que todas formas no se levantará- dijo Sasori.

-Uhhh... que alguien lo lleve a donde están esos otros dos- dijo Kisame.

-Tobi lo hara- dijo el buen chico.

5 minutos después...

-¡Vamos, Itachi, te odio pero estoy apostando por ti!- dijo el avaro del grupo.

-Vete al diablo anciano, mi voto lo tiene Alicia, digo Deidara, nadie lo a logrado tocar en todo el día- dijo triunfante el religioso.

Efectivamente el rubio no había sufrido ningún daño durante el juego, parecía que lograba escapar de cada ataque de sus oponentes por pura suerte. Estaba montado en una de sus creaciones pero esta era más pequeña y veloz.

-_Mmm... esto esta difícil... si solo lograra estar lo suficientemente cerca de Itachi le quitaría el muñeco, hum_- de repente vio que Itachi le lanzaba kunais a Tobi sin vigilar su espalda- _BINGO, HUM..._

Como un águila, Deidara se lanzo hacia Itachi, y efectivamente lo cogió de sorpresa, cogió el muñeco pero el Uchiha también lo tomo a tiempo. Ambos forcejeaban y Deidara perdía el equilibrio, estaba a punto de caer pero su creación lo agarró a tiempo de su brazo libre con las patas mientras trataba de elevar el vuelo.

-¡Dámelo Uchiha, ríndete, hum!- grito Deidara.

-¡De ninguna manera Deidara, quien sabe que me podrías hacer si lo suelto!- grito Itachi.

-¡esta bien, tu lo pediste, hum¡-

El rubio sonrió socarronamente triunfante, el Uchiha lo miro confundido y de repente...

-¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO?

Itachi soltó el muñeco de inmediato y callo al suelo de espaldas con los ojos cerrados, todos lo miraban con confusión observaron que un liquido transparente chorreaba en la cara del Uchiha. Miraron a Deidara y lo comprendieron de golpe: Deidara usaba la lengua de su mano derecha para lamer la cara del muñeco, como si fuera una paleta.

-NOO, YA BASTA, DEIDARA ESTO ES ASQUEROSO- se quejaba el Uchiha.

-NOO ITACHI, NO TE RINDAS, APOSTE 10 DOLARES POR TI- grito Kakuzu.

-NOO NO TE DETENGAS DEIDARA, HAS DE CUENTA QUE ES UN DULCE- grito Hidan

-NOO, ESTO ES DEMASIADO ASQUEROSO COMO PARA VERLO- dijo Kisame.

-NOO... ¿Por qué grito yo?- pregunto Tobi.

No tuvieron que esperar mas de dos minutos, no... para la desgracia de Kakuzu, el Uchiha se rindió.

-Págame...- dijo el religioso extendiendo una mano al avaro.

-Te odio, te odio, te odio- rezongaba Kakuzu.

La pelea continuo, Sasori callo a manos de Kisame porque este uso agua, al ser de madera no tuvo más remedio que rendirse o se rompería. Kisame callo a manos de Tobi, el buen chico encontró una aguja en el suelo y la uso para clavarla una y otra vez en la retaguardia del muñeco haciendo que el hombre pez saltara de un lado a otro durante dos minutos... al ultimo solo quedaban Tobi y Deidara. Kisame se fue a sentar con una cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Estas bien Kisame?- pregunto con interés el del sharingan.

-¿¡Que si estoy bien! ¡Me picotearon las nachas!- grito el hombre pez a su amigo.

-Solo preguntaba, no tienes que estar a la defen—

-NO ESTOY A LA DEFENSIVA- grito de nueva cuenta Kisame.

-Ya cállense, solo quedan esos dos... APUESTAS, APUESTAS, ¿QUIEN QUIERE APOSTAR?- gritaba una y otra vez el avaro.

-Yo le apuesto 5 a Dei-chan- dijo Kisame.

-Yo le apuesto 10 a Tobi- dijo Itachi.

La tensión era tanta en la sala hasta el pasillo, que bien se la podría cortar con un cuchillo. Los dos akatsuki se miraban con mucho valor pero sin ninguna gota de rencor, los demás miraban y rogaban por su apuesta mas si no ganaba, Kakuzu iba armado con una ballesta.

-Bien Tobi... es la hora- dijo desafiante el rubio.

-Ok senpai- dijo nervioso el buen chico.

Y la pelea comenzó, Deidara no se molesto en montar una de sus creaciones, pues no tomaba en serio a Tobi. El buen chico en cambio esquivaba con agilidad las bombas del rubio, esto extraño a Deidara, normalmente siempre acertaba.

-¡Tobi, quédate quieto, hum!- se quejo el rubio lanzando la bomba número 50.

Deidara se detiene de golpe, a Tobi se le había caído el muñeco y no se dio cuenta.

-Esto no podría ser mas fácil, hum- murmuro el rubio.

Deidara corría como un rayo hacia el muñeco, Tobi se dio cuenta y corrió a recuperar su muñeco.

-NOO SENPAI, ESO ES TRAMPA- gritaba el buen chico.

-LENTO LENTO LENTO, HUM- cantaba al rubio llevando la delantera.

Deidara se agacho un poco y agarro el muñeco, en seguida comenzó su _ataque_ hacia el muñeco de Tobi.

-SENPAI-

-¿Qué mier...?- pregunto el religioso.

-Eso es extraño- dijo Kisame.

-Y vergonzoso...- le siguió el uchiha.

-Si pierdo la apuesta por esa estupidez me suicido- dijo Hidan.

-No tengo tanta suerte- susurro el avaro.

-Eso ya le a pasado antes a Tobi, cuando íbamos de misión a aldeas aparatadas... le decía que se encargara de los niños y terminaba perdiendo por eso...- dijo el bipolar.

-¡Ya basta senpai!- suplicaba el buen chico y... ¿reía?

-_Derrota por cosquillas, hum. Una derrota justa para una persona igualmente ridícula_- pensó el rubio.

Mientras el cara de paleta seguía suplicando y riendo, los demás contaban los segundos restantes.

-Vamos Dei, 30 segundos mas y ese dinero será mío- dijo Kakuzu.

-TOBI, AGUANTA COMO HOMBRE Y QUITALE EL **** MUÑECO- gritaba Hidan.

-Tobi parece estar completamente bajo su control, y es que hay que aceptarlo... ese método es simple pero poderoso, es capaz de hacer caer hasta a los mas fuertes- dijo el del sharingan.

-Itachi, ¿hablas por experiencia?- pregunto el pez.

-¿Experiencia?- pregunto Sasori.

-Es que Itachi-san me conto que de pequeño jugaba con sus padres y su hermano... siempre terminaba perdiendo por eso- dijo el hombre pez.

Los demás se echaron a reír, el del sharingan se ruborizo violentamente.

-KISAME, ¿ACASO NO TE DIJE QUE MI VIDA PRIVADA DEBE PERMANECER PRIVADA?- grito encolerizado Itachi al oído del su compañero.

-LO SIENTO- se disculpo el pez.

-Ya cállense, CUENTA REGRESIVA- grito Kakuzu- 10, 9, 8...

-7, 6, 5, 4, 3...- le seguían los otros- 2, 1...

Ante la sorpresa de todos Tobi desapareció en una nube de humo, todos estaban en estado de shock, incluso el rubio explosivo. Todo paso tan rápido que nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Deidara recibió un fuerte golpe en la espalda y soltó todos los muñecos que había ganado, Tobi solo cogió el de su senpai.

-No se preocupe senpai, solo le hare lo mismo que me hizo a mi- dijo alegremente el cara de paleta.

-¡No Tobi, no lo hagas, hum!- gritaba desesperado el rubio.

-Pero es lo justo senpai- respondió el buen chico ya empezando a mover sus dedos.

-¡No, no, no por favor...!- suplicaba el rubio pero Tobi no le hizo caso.

-¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?-

Todo el mundo se sobresalto, miraron hacia la entrada y vieron al líder y a su compañera, los dos enojados.

-¿Acaso no prohibí, Hidan, que hicieras muñecos vudú?- pregunto el líder.

-Si. Este... bueno... esos muñecos... desaparecerán en una hora mas...- decía con nerviosismo el religioso.

-¿Una hora dices? Bien... creo que ya se cual será su castigo- dijo el líder con voz sombría.

Konan había desaparecido por 5 segundos y volvió a aparecer con los muñecos de todos, los criminales se asustaron y se revisaron y en efecto no se dieron cuenta en que momento la chica les había quitado los muñecos.

-Si tanto les gusta hacer travesuras como niños pequeños- dijo refiriéndose al desastre que antes era la sala- entonces serán castigados como niños pequeños.

Pain hizo aparecer a sus demás cuerpos, cada uno sosteniendo con su mano derecha un periódico enrollado (valla a saber de donde los sacaron), también Konan y Pain, y en la mano izquierda los muñecos de los demás criminales (los muñecos estaban boca abajo).

-Ay no... eso no- susurraron atemorizados.

Los siguientes 60 minutos solo se escuchaban los gritos de dolor de los criminales, por no decir lloriqueos.

-Y ahora ¿Qué les he enseñado hoy?- pregunto Pain.

-Con el vudú no se debe jugar- respondieron los criminales al unísono.

Cada uno de ellos cargaba una almohada atada en el trasero, los muñecos se desaparecieron 5 minutos antes.

FIN.

Bien, aquí otra de mis entregas, lamento haber estado inactiva durante mucho tiempo pero ustedes saben, las clases en el cole son un poco mas importantes y pues... ya.


End file.
